


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moiself asked: How's about some quality skype time between Cesaro out doing all that promotional work overseas & his dearest Tyson & Nattie back at home? You know they must be missing each other a LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/gifts).



Waiting for the call to connect is an agonising time, and Cesaro settles himself back on the bed as Skype makes that frustrating call sound that has signalled so many failed meetings and missed dates in the recent weeks. Being sent all over doing promotional work is better than no work at all, but with Tyson injured, Natalya has had to head back to work as well, and there was no way Antonio was going to leave their little family with less income. The travel pays, almost as well as the wrestling, and it helps keep Tyson in cat treats and small jingly balls for Charlotte to lose behind the couch.

The call doesn’t go through, and he presses the end button, sighing to himself. He feels curiously underdressed in just sleep pants, having spent so much time in suits, buttoned up for the cameras, but if he’s reading the situation right then he won’t have them on for very long. Both of his lovers have been sending him more and more suggestive messages and pictures, and it makes being away from them even harder. 

The last picture had been two hours ago, the two of the curled up on the master bed he shares when he’s home with them, Tyson in nothing but boxers, Nattie in panties and one of Antonio’s shirts he’d left behind for her. He’d been in the middle of a meet and greet, and had to take a moment to shiver through the flash of want that shot through his body when he saw the picture. Not just lust, although that was part of it, but longing, a need to be home and be curled around them once more, five cats and three people in a custom-made bed with an imported Italian mattress. Being this far away kills him every time he reaches out, half-asleep, and finds no warm body next to him.

The second time, the call goes through, and it takes him a second to work out what he’s seeing, a tangle of limbs before vision asserts itself properly and he realises they’ve propped the ipad up on the bedside table, and what he’s looking at is Natalya’s naked body riding Tyson, one hand retreating from where she obviously answered the call.

“Meine Liebhaber, meine Geliebte…,” he starts, before realising he’s speaking German without thinking. They know his pet names for them, of course, but he tries to use their names as much as possible. Now, though, with his mouth dry, he’s struggling to find the English he’s been fluent in since he was twelve. Natalya moans, throwing her head back, a cascade of hair down her back as Tyson’s hands come up to grip her hips.

“We thought we’d… surprise you,” Tyson pants, and then they’re both moving, a flurry of skin, and when Nattie lies down and Tyson slides back into her, Antonio can see every inch of him, and the pleasure etched on her face as he begins to move. “I miss you fucking me, miss the way you feel above me….”

“Miss the way you fill my mouth,” Natalya speaks up, muffling a moan into her husband’s collarbone before biting down, “Miss watching you make him come.”

Cesaro wishes he hadn’t even bothered with the sleepwear now, but has his pants pulled down just enough anyway, to get his hand around himself, fisting his cock in time with Tyson’s thrusts, trying to remember what they feel like against him, what it’s like to be wrapped up in so much warm skin.

“I miss waking up to you,” he says, when he can trust his voice, and curses himself for making this emotional rather than sexy, “Miss waking you up with my mouth on you, my hands on you.” Fuck, but it’s true, the way the two of them feel beneath him, the way Tyson gives up his body so easily, opening up for him and mewling like a kitten when he’s getting fucked. Natalya is his little spitfire, nails raking down his back, heels drumming against his sides, impatient and always begging for more.

 

He doesn’t know how long ago they started without him, but far too soon, Natalya’s hands are curling on her husband’s back, fingernails digging in as her back arches and she comes with a loud, high cry that Cesaro would know anywhere, could pick out in a loud room, a noise he feels down to his bones. He watches her tremble, and remembers how that feels when she’s pressed against him, how her skin twitches with over-sensitivity and her eyes close like they’re doing on the screen now, and suddenly two more weeks away seems interminable. He wants to book a flight right now, invent teleportation, anything to be in that room and feel her come for both of them, to slick his fingers and help push Tyson over the edge inside her.

“Breathtaking, she’s so beautiful beneath you, you’re both so - “ he breaks off to lick his own palm before renewing the hand on himself, speeding up as Tyson’s thrusts become graceless, Natalya arching up into her husband’s body, letting him in as deep as he can get before he chokes out a groan, three jerky thrusts as he fills her with his come. He rests his forehead on hers, a perfect couple, and Cesaro whines, low in his throat, and watches Natalya’s mouth twitch in a smirk.

“Wish you were here to lick me clean, taste us together, make me come again,” Nattie purrs, stroking her husband’s hair as he shudders out breaths against her skin before turning his head, both of them looking right at the camera, right at him. “Kiss me with the taste of both of us on your mouth, or press into me where he’s already opened me up for you.”

“But I’m so relaxed now, you could just slide into me, fill me up, fuck me as hard as you like and make me scream for you,” Tyson interrupts her, and Cesaro feels his breath quickening. “You know how much I love it when you pull my hair and make me do all the work.” 

That conjures up mental images of all the times he’s done just that, and it’s enough to have him come with a hoarse shout, barely enough presence of mind to cup his hand so his come pools there, instead of all over his chest. When he thinks he can move without shaking, he grabs himself a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wipes his hand clean, watching as Natalya presses feather-light kisses to Tyson’s neck, and he aches to be home with them.

“Two more weeks,” he says, with a bravado he doesn’t feel, reaching out his clean hand to brush along the screen, although he knows they can’t feel it. Tyson leans towards the camera, as if he’s about to impart a secret - and then there’s nothing but a black screen, the connection breaking down again. “No, no, nein, non, s’il vous plait, please.”

He stops begging in every language he knows and pushes the ipad off its stand, letting it rest face down in the covers as he pulls his sleep pants back up and pulls out his mobile, ignoring all thoughts of the cost. Nattie answers on the second ring.

“Baby, I’m sorry, the connection’s horrible, you know - “

“I love you.” Cesaro hears himself rasp out, and he doesn’t want to think about why that is. “I love you both so very much, and this distance is interminable, and I miss the cats and our bed and our home, and….” He trails off, biting his lip as he hears the covers rustling on their bed, and the tell-tale increase of static that means he’s on speaker phone.

“We miss you so much.” Tyson says, voice soft, so they must be lying with the phone between them. “So much, our life feels so empty without you in it.”

“We never want to go back to this, Antonio,” Natalya adds, and that hits him right in the heart, because he didn’t even think he was still afraid of that until now. “We don’t ever want to be without you again.”

“You’re married.” Cesaro says, and it’s the same argument over and over, but he’ll always believe their marriage is more important than their relationship with him.

“You want us to get a divorce?” Nattie replies, impatient now, anger in her voice before she seems to realise, and softens it. “We were going to wait until you go home, but….”

“We got you a ring,” Tyson says. Cesaro takes a second to breathe.

“Sorry, I think the line - I misheard you,” he mumbles, usually clear diction failing him.

“No, you didn’t,” Tyson replies, “You heard right. We got you a ring. We know it’s not…”

“Not the same,” Natalya finishes for him, voice heavy with love, “But we want you to be a part of our marriage, we want you to know we’re not going anywhere. As long as you’ll have us.”

“Yes,” Cesaro says, softly, and then clears his throat, to make sure they can hear him. “Yes, yes, please. I want that more than anything.”

Nattie squeaks with delight, and there’s a moment of scuffling noises as they clearly kiss, the phone half-forgotten in their excitement. When Tyson comes back on the line, he’s breathless, and Antonio can hear the pleasure in his voice.

“You are, without a doubt, the best thing to ever happen to us. We love you. We want you to be ours forever.”

When the conversation is finally over - he’ll worry about the cost of the call later - Cesaro pulls the covers up over himself, and pulls the spare pillow a little closer, holding it like he holds Natalya when she’s curled up against him, pretending the warmth and weight of the downy hotel comforter feels enough like Tyson spooned against his back. Two weeks is a long time, but… forever is even longer.


End file.
